


A Not So Clawful Situation

by sansinukob



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral MC, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, M/M, Satan Just Wants Cuddles, Sneaky and Cunning Satan, Summary is dramatic but I love it honestly, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansinukob/pseuds/sansinukob
Summary: Satan sat on the floor of his room surrounded by the bounded pages that have comforted him for the past eons of his life. His heart was filled not with wrath, but grief, as he stared at the door of his room that led out to the hallway. He wanted to cry and scream out in aggravation so someone could come to him to lend a helping hand but he knew that no matter how loud his mewls may be, nobody would understand even if they appeared by his side.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	A Not So Clawful Situation

Satan sat on the floor of his room surrounded by the bounded pages that have comforted him for the past eons of his life. His heart was filled not with wrath, but grief, as he stared at the door of his room that led out to the hallway. He wanted to cry and scream out in aggravation so someone could come to him to lend a helping hand but he knew that no matter how loud his mewls may be, nobody would understand even if they appeared by his side.

You’re probably wondering how he got to that point.

It was another normal Saturday in the House of Lamentation like the olden days in the past millennia and how it would be for the next. He had decided to execute another one of his cleanouts that was done every other decade or so to declutter his room of books he no longer has interest in and would like to give away as donations (or have Mammon sell for some quick Grimm if he was feeling generous) to make space for new books and to see his room clean every now and then. If he was not mistaken, the last time he ever sorted through the books that have been stacked up into pillars and haphazardly shoved to the corners and walls in piles was around maybe... sixty years ago? He wasn’t sure but it really wasn’t that long ago for a demon like him.

MC had offered to be of assistance (bless their kind soul) when he had expressed his plans at the breakfast table and although he would have loved to spend some time with them and talk about the books he has read as they went through the stacks, he knew that he had more cursed books than he should have just scattered about and he wouldn’t want to harm a single hair on their body so he had to regretfully decline their offer. He shuddered at the memory of him switching bodies with Lucifer just because they touched the same book at the same time and even if he wasn’t entirely against the thought of swapping vessels with their human exchange student, he didn’t know if he would be able to stay calm and avoid being flustered and there certainly books with worse hexes lying around. He could handle them since it is implausible to kill a demon with just a cursed book and he knew he’d be able to find a way to get rid of any jinx casted upon him but Satan wouldn’t know what he’d do if you were harmed by an enchantment instead.

Everything went swimmingly for the first hours. He was able to sort the books into two different stacks depending on whether he was going to: give them away (he’d decide later if he’d let Mammon sell some of them) or keep them in the library of the House of Lamentation or in his room if he immensely enjoyed that particular title. Satan had also set aside a little substack of books that were safe for humans as he thought MC would enjoy reading them seeing as the works seem to fit their interests in literature and learning. So far, the worst curse he came across with (and swiftly dismantled before it could take effect) was one that would have caused deep cuts to form all over his body and have copious amounts of blood flow from the wounds. He healed quickly after the hex was undone but he thought of the possibility of having MC instead come in contact with the book while helping him out and he was glad he made the smart decision to turn down their offer.

Satan let out a _‘tch’_ in annoyance at the amount of blood that was able to seep through his sweater and jeans. It wasn’t much but if he’d get continually distracted by it if he didn’t change out and it’d stain his clothes and make them harder to get out if he didn’t do anything about it. He stood up from his spot on his bedroom floor and cautiously maneuvered around neatly piled up towers of books to avoid bumping into any of them. He peeled the stained clothes from his body in the bathroom and washed the blood off of his skin in the shower, examining his skin to see if there were any scars or wounds left. After deeming his figure free of any trace from the mishap, he dried himself up and changed into the fresh set of clothing he retrieved from his closet. He glanced at the clock and realized that it had been almost three hours since breakfast and so Satan decided to take a short break and grab a drink from the kitchen.

“Oh, hello, MC,” he greeted the human who returned his greeting with a huge grin on their face.

“Hey, Satan, you done with decluttering?” They asked and he shook his head in reply.

“Not even half done.” He glanced at the oven that had a fire blazing in it. “Are you baking something?”

“Um…” MC trailed off. “Yeah, I’m making something with Beel to take to Luke later.”

Satan let out a chuckle that he covered with the glass of water that he brought up to his lips. “Alright, if you say so.”

_‘You’re adorable when you try to lie.’_

“Oh, wait, don’t move,” MC said and brought their hand up to his face and swiped something off his cheek which caused Satan to redden. “You look like you just showered but you still managed to get some dirt on your face. I really don’t mind helping you clean out your room and dusting out some books you know.” He rested his left hand on his chest out of habit when the human turned to rinse their hand from the dust they gathered from Satan’s face.

“No, I’m fine doing it on my own.”

“Are you sure?” They leaned against the counter and looked at him in the eye.

“Yeah,” he assured, remembering the incident that happened to himself not even then minutes ago.

“Alright, if you say so.” MC chuckled, repeating his words.

The doorbell rang and MC straightened up to answer the door but he waved his hand to signal them to stay.

“I’ll get it, I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave something in the oven even for a moment especially if Beel and Luke are involved.”

“Thanks, Satan,” MC said and immediately giggled. They had told him before it was a joke from the human world, he still didn’t get it as they never explained further but he’d always let it slide.

The person at the door was an Akuzon deliverydemon.

“For Leviathan?” the demon nodded.

“He’s an Akuzon Premium member so we deliver it right to his room as requested in his delivery instructions.”

“I’ll take it.” Akuzon was scarily too reliable. Leviathan was really letting strangers into their home just so he could stay holed up in his room for hours on end. Surely it wouldn’t be that hard to get out of his room to pick up his packages at the front porch. Satan wasn’t entirely sure as to how Levi’s Otaku Point System worked but he doubted just getting out of his bedroom would make him lose that much points.

He passed by the kitchen again and found Beelzebub talking to MC and decided to get Levi’s package to him and get back to work.

“Oi, Levi.” He knocked on his older brother’s door and waited for the otaku to give a “Come in.” before entering (he may be one of the Princes of the Devildom and the Avatar of Wrath but he had manners). He tossed the package to his brother who gave him a mumble of thanks before retreating back to his room.

In hindsight, he should have expected something to go wrong (as things usually do sometimes with his decluttering).

It was so frustratingly simple for things to go wrong.

He reclaimed his place on the floor and tried to remember which book he was looking through again to decide on if he was going to give it away or keep it. He placed a protective spell on the book that made people die a death by a thousand cuts and made the effort to slap on a sticky note with a warning before placing it on top of the Keep Tower. The book under it was an unassuming brown leather bound and Satan remembered that it was nothing but a spellbook he bought at the pop up flea market at a Witch’s Sabbath in the human world.

A single touch was all it took.

Satan took the book and before he could even flip the cover, a bright flash of light emerged from where his hand made contact with the leather and he instinctively placed a powerful protective spell on himself that would ward off hostile hexes. When he opened his eyes, he was met with darkness. He felt the sensation of cloth over his head and he used his arms to shove it off his head and when he was free from the cover his room was undeniably bigger. He tried to get back on his feet but he stumbled backwards awkwardly and landed on his side. He looked down his body and stilled when he found a mass of black fur.

 _‘Ah,’_ he bitterly thought. _‘It was the prank book.’_

It was a book that he purchased from the same store on the same day along with the almost identical simple spellbook with the only difference being that this had a cat silhouette on the spine that he had failed to see beforehand. It had nothing but cat stories and puns in it which he still immensely enjoyed but the other reason he bought it was unless you told the book a cat joke before opening it, it would turn the holder into a cat as a joke. He had wanted to use it on one of his brothers (definitely not just Lucifer specifically) but as fate would have it, it was him who turned into a feline. He was expecting his fur to be orange as it was closest to his blonde hair but he remembered the vendor boasting about how it was the ultimate harmless prank book since it alters the victim’s feline form to make it harder for the people around them to suspect the involvement of magic and it also inhibits one’s magical abilities making them nothing more than your average human world cat. 

Satan cursed his fate but only little mewls left his mouth. His ears flattened against his head in anger and his tail swished back and forth in a subconscious effort to express his agitation. 

_'Twenty-four hours,’_ he consoled himself. _‘Just twenty-four hours and it’ll wear off.’_

Still, he had to give it to the witch who made the book. Once he got out of this predicament, he’d definitely leave this out in the house’s library where Lucifer would _definitely_ see it.

He’d just have to avoid his family for the next twenty-four hours. He’d survive not eating for a day and he’ll just tell them he had to go out for personal reasons. He looked at the clothes he was wearing just seconds ago and stood up to drag them by the foot of his bed.

 _‘My D.D.D.!”_ He looked up to his bed where he was sure he left his D.D.D. on silent on. He crouched, prepared himself to jump onto the bed, and finally, he pounced.

And he lunged face first into his bed frame.

He hissed at the pain and shook his head. Just _how_ altered is his form right now that he couldn’t even jump onto his own bed? He was about to try again when the scent of apples filled his lungs and the fast approach of light footsteps from the hallway reached his flicking cat ears.

“Hey, Satan?” MC called, knocking at his door. “Mind if I come in?” He darted under the bed and hoped that MC would go away. He heard their footsteps as they walked away and heard them knocking on another door. He walked towards the door and pressed his ear against the gaps of his door to listen in.

“Hey, Levi. Have you seen Satan?”

“I’m pretty sure he went back to his room after giving me my Akuzon delivery. He usually gets super focused when he cleans out his room so he probably didn’t hear you. If he’s not in his room he probably went out because he found a book he forgot to return or something. Just walk in his room he won’t mind.” He heard MC bid his brother a word of gratitude before returning to his door.

“Hey, Satan, I’m coming in.” He scrambled back under the bed before they even opened the door. He watched MC’s smile fade into a pout upon discovering the absence of his presence in his room. They had two slices of apple pie on a plate in your hand and Satan felt his mouth water slightly at the sight of the baked good.

“And I wanted to surprise him with pie too,” they muttered sadly. He waited for them to walk out the door but the curious human flitted their gaze upon the books laying about the room. He saw them slowly approach the spot where the death by a thousand cuts book and the cat book were innocently placed. MC knelt reached out to take hold of the prank book as it was the only one opened and in a moment of panic, he meowed. 

MC stopped their movement and their head snapped to his direction.

 _'This is for MC,’_ he told himself as he slowly walked out from under the bed. _‘You have to distract them.’_

“Hello,” they greeted. “Did Satan sneak you in?”

He gave them another meow and just to completely take their attention away from the books, he walked up to them and rubbed his head against their thigh. If he could blush his entire face would’ve been completely red by now but MC was just staring at him with pure adoration in their eyes with no intention of returning an ounce of their attention to his cursed books. They hesitantly placed their hand on his head and scratched behind his ears which elicited a melody of purrs from Satan.

“Lucifer kinda made me promise to tell him if any of his brothers were doing stuff behind his back and I remember him mentioning banning animals after a certain Avatar of Wrath brought home forty-eight cats,” they laughed and it set off another round of panic in the demon since he did not want to get thrown out of the house by _Lucifer_ of all people. “But I won’t tell him about you because I like you and I like Satan too.”

MC gave him one last pat on his head and stood up. “Such a pity I couldn’t give him the pie while it’s still fresh. I even went to Beel to ask for the exact recipe Satan loved because his brothers told me his cleanouts were usually stressful for him so he could have a little of his favorite, as a treat. Well,” they glanced down and smiled at him again. “See you later, little guy.”

He followed MC and pressed his front paws against their shin and meowed again. 

“Do you want to come with me?” Satan simply meowed back. “Alright, I'll bring you to my room.”

He discovered that he quite liked being bundled up in MC’s arm as they picked him up and sprinted to their room after looking at the hallway for any sign of his other brothers who could get them in trouble. 

“Make yourself at home.” MC gingerly placed him on their bed and settled the plate on their table. Satan padded across the bed and caught sight of their mirror on one side of the room and he felt the need to see himself completely as a cat. 

Meanwhile, MC took their D.D.D. and dialed Satan’s number to inform him of the whereabouts of the cat in his room in advance. The phone rang for a while until Karasu informed them that the receiver wasn't picking up the call and gave them the option to leave a voicemail instead.

“Hey, Satan, I went inside your room earlier because I wanted to give you something but you weren't there. Don't worry, I didn't touch any of your books but I have a… little someone in my room right now.” They peered at the black cat on their bed and found that they had taken an interest in their mirror and was trying to get a look at their reflection. “I promise I won't tell anybody about them and I'll look after them while you're gone since they kinda didn't want to leave my side. Anyways, I hope you come back soon. See you later.”

MC picked up Satan and brought him to their mirror. “This you.”

He chuckled to himself at their words and he took a look at himself. He was being held up by the human and from what he could tell, all of his fur was indeed pitch black. His scleras were yellow instead of green so he couldn't blame MC for not even suspecting it was him. Satan was also shocked at how small he was in this form, he looked like he was no older than two months old! MC plopped him back onto the bed after a moment and part of the mattress sank when his companion threw themself face first onto the soft surface. 

“Seriously, I make an effort to make him something and he doesn’t even get to have it when it’s fresh out the oven,” they complained.

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Satan meowed out and settled himself on MC’s chest without even thinking about it. It was only when he was already curled up on them and when a hand scratched behind his ears did he realize his actions.

“You know, they say when cats lay on your chest, it’s them forming a bond with you and showing affection. They also say that it’s because they can sense your sadness and this is their way of comforting you. You’re surprisingly quick to warm up to people, aren’t you, kitten?” First, it was only the gentle scratching behind his feline ears that made short purrs erupt from his tiny chest, but the low rumbling became a continuous melody at the pet name. He knew that MC called him ‘kitten’ because, well, that was literally what he was right now, but his mind was still of an ancient demon so if he was in human form, who knows how red his face could have been? 

Perhaps, this whole things wasn't so bad after all.

 _‘Maybe,’_ Satan thought. _‘Just maybe, it wouldn’t hurt to make MC think that I am just a regular cat. If I just keep acting like a kitten they wouldn’t suspect a thing!’_

“Aren’t you just adorable?” MC laughed and kissed the top of his head when he nuzzled into their cheek.

 _‘And… and the affection is something I could get used to.’_

Satan would never admit it but he did make the most out of the opportunity. He cuddled up to the human and peppered kisses onto their face in the form of kitten licks. He listened to them ramble on about everything and anything that came to their mind in contentment and he was able to have a nibble of their slice of pie as MC kept his in the fridge for when he came back home. Nightfall came and they snuck him a little dinner from the kitchen after they had finished theirs with the rest of his brothers which he gratefully accepted.

“I didn’t see Satan at the table, kitten. The brothers told me that he’s usually out late into the night to give books to acquaintances and the like so he doesn’t join them for dinner but the fact that he hasn’t responded to my messages troubles me,” they sighed as they stroked his back. “I hope he’s okay.”

“I am more than fine, MC. I’m sorry for making you worry so much.” He rubbed his face against their arm in an attempt to comfort them. 

He curled up next to them onto the bed when they went to sleep and in the wee hours of the morning, he woke up and found himself back in human form.

“Wait, this was supposed to be in effect for twenty-four hours,” he whispered to himself, wracking his brain for a possible explanation before a crucial split second came back to him. “The protection spell reduced the amount of time,” he realized with a sigh. He took one more glance at MC who was fast asleep before sneaking out of their room and retreating back to his own.

“Well,” he grinned, reaching out for the book that started it all. “That wasn’t such a _claw-ful_ situation.”

Now, it was only a matter of getting this book into Lucifer’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty new to playing the game (started out about a month or two ago?) and I've been enjoying it so far! I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope you'll find my future fics to be delightful as well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
